Meet The Kents
by Reality Rejection Service
Summary: AU. Sequel to Acceptance. Clark takes Superboy to meet his new family- and the Team. ON HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not own _Young Justice_. This is the sequel to _Acceptance_. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Meet The Kents- Chapter 1**

Superboy was a little antsy.

Since three teenage sidekicks had freed him from Cadmus, he'd seen the world. It _amazed _him, the sights, the smells, the sounds, everything.

He'd been staying with the Wests for a few weeks, now, as Superman and Batman had had some things to do to make it look like he'd been alive for the past _sixteen years_, when in reality he'd been alive for just over four _months_.

Kid Flash (whose real name was _Wally _West) was elated to have a roommate. Plus, his popularity among the female population of Keystone had gone through the roof.

But today, Superboy could barely contain his anxiety. Superman was coming to pick him up. To _train _him to be the next Superman. Every little boy dreamed of working with Superman.

Superboy would be the first one to live the dream.

He'd been helping Mrs. West with yardwork when his advanced hearing picked up a taxi pulling up in front of the house.

The passenger, a tall man with nerd glasses and wearing a business suit, stepped out. Mrs. West shook his hand.

"Nice to see you again, Clark."

_Clark? _Superboy thought. _Who's Clark?_

"Hey kid," West called. "Come meet a friend of mine."

As Superboy came closer, he swore he knew Clark from somewhere.

"This is… a friend of Wally's, Clark."

"Nice to meet you," Clark answered. As he said this, he took off his glasses, rubbing the lenses on his tie. It was then that Superboy recognized Clark.

_Holy- that's SUPERMAN!_

"Can I get you anything to eat?" Mrs. West asked. "You must be famished from the flight over here."

"If you don't mind," Clark replied. "I actually am a little hungry from the flight."

As Mrs. West went inside, Clark turned to Superboy.

"I'm sorry I haven't stopped by lately," he said. "I've been a little busy over the past few weeks. Between League business, my civilian job, and establishing your identity, I've not had the chance to stop in and say hi."

"That's alright," Superboy answered. "I've been liking it here. It's quiet."

"It is," Clark said. "As a matter of fact, I grew up in this area of the country."

"Really? Where?"

"Kansas. I'm your stereotypical farmboy."

"Who just so happens to be able to bench-press a school bus and fly."

"Touché."

* * *

After lunch, Superboy and Clark were about to head out the door when Wally appeared. His hair was sticking straight up, sand was still in his eyes, but he was wide awake.

"See ya, Supes and Supey!" was all he said before dashing off to the kitchen.

As they walked to the taxi, Superboy asked Clark, "I'm not going to be called Supey by everyone, am I?"

"Nah," Clark replied. "Well, maybe just Kid Flash. And Flash."

"Great."

"That actually brings up a good point," Clark said. "Your name. A very influential friend of mine came up with Connor Kent. Do you mind?"

"Mind? Nope. Beats Supey."

"That it does, Connor. That it does."

With that, Clark had the taxi stop at an old gas station. After paying the driver and going inside, Clark opened a wall panel, which led to a room that was by _no _means run down. Inside was a full-on base, complete with costumes, tech, and a- tube?- of some kind.

"Now, Connor, I have to warn you. This is a Zeta Beam Transport. You've seen _Star Trek, _right?"

"Just one episode."

"Okay. This is a teleporter. There's a network of Zetas around the globe. The tube we're going to is in Kansas, under my folks' barn."

"Okay."

"Just a heads-up: You may feel a little… tingly. Perfectly normal."

"Tingly?"

"Best word I can use."

Clark wasn't kidding. There was a blinding light, and a NOT-so-little-tingly feeling, before the world disappeared for a second- and the two were standing in a storm cellar.

"Welcome to Smallville, son."


	2. Chapter 2- Smallville

**A/N: I still don't own Young Justice.**

* * *

**Meet The Kents Chapter 2- Smallville**

The light of the Zeta tube faded away to reveal- a barn.

_Okay_, Connor dizzily thought to himself. _That's going to take some getting used to._

Clark and Connor exited the barn. Clark called out, "Ma? Pa? I'm home!"

"In here, Clark!" an older voice called.

The two supers went inside the house. In the living room, on his recliner, was Jonathan Kent, watching a football game. He wasn't as tall as Clark, and had hair that was grey in some areas and white in others. "Well, Clark, who's this?" Jon asked, looking curiously at Connor. "He looks just like you."

"I'll explain later," Clark said.

As Connor and Martha Kent cleaned up after supper, Jon took Clark outside.

"You never told us you had a son," Jon said, a look on his face.

"Up until a few months ago, I didn't," Clark replied. "Robin, Kid Flash, and Aqualad were… _investigating _a fire at Cadmus labs when they found him. He is literally four, five months old."

"And apparently looks sixteen? _And _has your powers?"

"Not entirely. He can't fly yet, but he is strong and almost indestructible. That's all he needs right now. That's all _I _had at sixteen."

"True. But's it's concerning that they cloned _you_. Without _you _knowing. What could they have planned for him?"

"I don't know," Clark answered. Do you mind if we spend the night?"

"Oh HECK no. But you better take him to Lois."

"Right." _Darn, _Clark thought. _Lois is going to grill me for this._

Jon grinned. "When are you going to marry that girl, son? We want us some grandkids!"

"Dad!" Clark groaned. "We've only been going out for a few months! And you've already got Connor."

"I'm sixteen," Connor said, walking on to the porch. "I won't be getting spoiled much longer."

"You see?" Martha said, teasing Clark. "Get on the ball, son!"

Clark groaned. _Tag-teamed by my mom, dad, AND my… son. Such is my life._

* * *

The next morning, Clark and Connor headed out to the Zeta tube.

"Now, Connor," Clark said, "I have to warn you. Metropolis has far more people in it than Smallville. You'll likely hear a _lot _of sounds. Just focus on me and my voice, and you should be fine."

"Okay, _Pa_," Connor said, placing emphasis on that last word.

Clark shook his head, grinning, as the two stepped into the tube.


	3. Chapter 3-Metropolis

**A/N: I apologize profusely for the delay. I had a bad case of writer's block. I do not own _Young Justice._**

* * *

**Meet The Kents Chapter 3- Metropolis (and Lois)**

Clark hadn't been kidding when he said that Metropolis was noisy. The second the two Supers had stepped out of the Zeta tube (which was inside a phone booth), Connor had very nearly been overwhelmed by the noise. However, he followed Clark's advice, and it kept the noise to a more tolerable level.

The two walked along for a bit. Connor and Clark both noticed the double takes some of the other pedestrians made as they passed.

"I really must be your clone," Connor said.

"And there's not a thing wrong with that," Clark replied. "Just look at all the attention the ladies will give you once we start working together."

Just then, a group of teenage girls sauntered toward Clark and Connor. As the two passed, all the girls in the group stopped and stared.

Connor and Clark could hear their whispers of "OMG!" Both struggled to keep straight faces, and once they rounded a corner they both had a good laugh.

"You weren't kidding about the attention," Connor said.

"Nope," Clark answered. Just then, both men's stomachs growled.

"Is it normal for teens to be constantly hungry?" Connor asked.

"Yep. Just ask Ma and Pa. We never had any leftovers. Luckily, there's a nice diner right over here."

The diner reminded Connor of the fifties, based on the info he'd been given during his time at Cadmus. Clark swore that the place made apple pies just like Ma did, and Connor agreed after one bite.

Clark and Connor took a taxi the rest of the way to Clark's apartment, which Clark said was owned by a very good friend of his. The apartment was spacious enough, but Connor got the feeling that it was more than just a bachelor pad.

But before Connor could inquire further, he had the sudden urge to use the bathroom.

"Down the hall, first door on the right," Clark said. "Be sure to-"

Connor had already disappeared.

"-knock first."

Connor went to the door, and opened it- only to be confronted by a stunned brunette in a bathrobe.

Clark and Connor would later swear that the resulting scream was heard throughout the entire city.

* * *

Clark raced down the hall, and saw Connor stumble back in surprise. Lois came out soon after, her face red with embarrassment and anger.

"CLARK!"

It took some time to calm Lois down enough to explain the situation.

Lois had, at first, believed that Clark had left out _quite _a bit of his history, but Clark had been quick to explain that Connor was literally his clone.

It took Connor a bit to realize that Lois and Clark were engaged, and what marriage even _was_. When Connor asked if he could call her "Mom," Lois almost teared up.

Lois had been getting ready for a social function she and Clark had to cover that evening. The function was a Wayne Enterprises fundraiser for foster children in Gotham.

"You know, Connor could come too," Lois said. "We just have to literally take him out for a suit right now."

"Are you sure?" Clark asked. "Connor may not be ready to socialize just yet."

"It'll be fun. Mother-son bonding time."

Connor groaned. He'd liked his current outfit, plaid and jeans, but Lois shut him up fast. "Plaid and jeans will not suffice for a function like this," she said. "You need a tux."

"A tux?"

"Oh," Clark said, grinning evilly. "You'll see."

Connor rolled his eyes.

* * *

Sometime later, Lois dragged Connor into a Men's Warehouse. One of the employees came out and, without a word other than the usual "hello" and "can I help you?" began measuring Connor.

The young man asked him, "is there any color you prefer?"

"Hmm…" Connor said thoughtfully. "I've always been a little partial to black and red."

"Well, that makes it easy," the other man replied. "Black is something we carry a _lot _of. Red goes great with black."

Ten minutes later, Connor walked out of a dressing room in an almost all black outfit. The only thing not red was the bowtie, which was a dark red.

Lois looked pleased, and bought the entire outfit.

* * *

That evening, Connor was ready to ditch the bowtie.

He liked the suit, and when he'd shown it to Clark, the older man had joked that the ladies would be falling all over him.

That wasn't _entirely _true, but Connor could hear the whispers of the ladies- young, old, and older- about him.

But that all faded away when the dancing was announced. Connor realized then that the G-Nomes, in their infinite wisdom, had forgotten to include ballroom dances as part of his "education."

Lois, though, filled the gap nicely.

"It's easy," she said. "Just put one hand here," she said, moving Connor's right arm to the center of her back, "and grab my right with your left."

Having done so, Lois grinned. "Now, just do as I do- and don't step on my feet."

Connor did as she said, for Clark had explained to him that the first commandment of married life was that "the wife is always right, especially when it comes to dancing."

After two dances, Clark traded with Connor, and the young man decided to find some food. As he moved across the floor, he bumped into a bald man in a white tux.

"Excuse me, sir," Connor said. "I didn't see you there."

"No apologies necessary," the man replied, though Connor heard his heart skip a beat. "My name is Lex Luthor."

"Oh," Connor answered. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Luthor was stunned. "I'm surprised you don't know who I am."

"Beg your pardon?"

Luthor sighed. "Lex Luthor, genius, billionaire, philanthropist, owns most of Metropolis?"

"OH!" Connor said, recognition dawning on his face, "_That _Lex Luthor! Sorry, sir. There's a lot of tuxes here tonight. They all run together in my head."

"Ah. They do that to me too, sometimes," Lex admitted. "I take it you're looking for the food?"

"Yes, sir."

"It's right over there," Lex said. He then lowered his voice to a whisper. "I'd stay away from the caviar and the shrimp. It doesn't settle well without something to drink that's a little too old for you, I'm afraid."

"I'll remember that," Connor said. "Have a good evening."

As Lex departed, greeting some guy named "Bruce", Connor reached the snack table. He immediately found the basics: carrots, cheese, etc. He was about to grab a drink when someone tripped and fell into him.

Connor's superhuman reflexes caught the person in time, and he ended up looking straight into a pair of brownish-red eyes.

A teenage girl was staring back at him, awestruck. Connor was doing likewise.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" the girl said, shaking herself out of her temporary daze. "High heels are not the best choice for shoes."

"Not always," Connor said. "My name is Connor Kent."

"My name is Megan," the girl- Megan- answered. "Megan Morse."

"Pleasure to meet you, Megan. What brings you here?"

"My uncle John is working security tonight," Megan said. "It came with free tickets. You?"

"Apparently, being the son of two of Metropolis' best reporters gets you in anywhere."

"Oh? OH!" Megan almost squealed. "Clark Kent and Lois Lane?"

"Yes. The very same."

"Lucky you. You look a lot like Clark. You must get that a lot."

"Actually, yes, I have. Some might go so far as to say I'm his _clone_."

The two teens chatted about various things, gathering food as they did so.

Megan turned to Connor. "I was hanging out with a few friends of mine. Would you care to meet them? Of course, you don't have to-"

"I'd like to," Connor said. "I don't have many friends, and Mom and Dad both said I should get out more."

* * *

Megan took Connor to a table in the back. There, Connor met a group of teens. However, he easily recognized three of them.

"Hey, guys," he said. "Thanks for the save during the fireworks."

Every single person at the table stopped whatever they had been doing. One, a short teen with short black hair, said very slowly, "So not astrous. Very _dis_astrous. Heavy on the _dis_."

Another teen, an Asian girl with long blonde hair, asked "How did you figure that out?"

"Super hearing combined with a photographic memory. I heard your voices." Connor nodded to Aqualad, Robin, and Kid Flash. "I stayed with Kid Flash for several weeks. I know his voice. I remember Aqualad's face, his voice as well. I remember Robin's heartbeat as he and Flash would joke back and forth."

"Wow." Megan said.

"So, who _are _you guys? A young Justice League?"

"Actually, yes," Robin answered. "You've met me, KF, and Aqualad. The blonde girl is Artemis, the redhead is Red Arrow, the other blonde is Wonder Girl, and you've met Miss Martian."

"Martian? As in Martian- oh."

"We were actually waiting for you to join us when you were ready."

"I'm sorry," Connor said, "but I'm not quite ready. My powers have yet to be tested, so I'll have to wait for now."

"That is perfectly acceptable," Aqualad said. "This team you see here is only just starting out itself. We don't mind new recruits."

"Great. See you in a few months?"

"Definitely. By the way, do you have a name?"

"I do. Call me Connor. Mind if we swap numbers?"

"Certainly," Robin said. "That'd be asterous."

Connor quirked an eyebrow before catching on. "Ah. I see. So what other words do you have?

"Turbed, whelmed, etc."

Connor exchanged his number with the group, and danced some more, this time with Artemis, Wonder Girl, and Megan (all three of whom were clearly swooning).

Eventually though, the gala ended, and the Kents returned home. Before Connor retired, Clark had one more thing to say.

"Tomorrow, Connor, we'll head to the Fortress of Solitude. We'll test out your powers there."

"Sounds asterous."

Clark sighed. "I see you ran into Robin tonight."

"I did. I made some new friends. It was more fun than I thought."

"Glad to hear it. Now, get out of that monkey suit and go to bed."

"Tuh. I _hate _monkeys. The G-Nomes fed me _Curious George _cartoons for my science education. How he gets away with the stuff he does is beyond me."

Clark snickered, and Lois let out a snort in an effort to keep from laughing.

"Goodnight, Connor."


	4. Chapter 4-Solitude

**A/N: I still don't own _Young Justice. _Here is the next chapter. Enjoy, and be sure to review at the bottom of the page!**

* * *

**Meet The Kents, Chapter 4- Solitude**

Connor awoke, nervous anticipation coursing through his veins.

Today was _the _day. The day that he could prove what he was made of to his father.

Sure, Connor had minimal control over his abilities. He could grip things without breaking them (the Wests had made that their top priority when he'd first arrived), but that was it. Connor had no crime-fighting experience; his existence wasn't even public knowledge yet.

After a hearty Kansas-style breakfast (which was really the only thing that could fill someone with Clark's appetite), Clark and Connor left for the Zeta Tube.

"Are you ready, Connor?" the Man of Steel asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be," came the pseudo-teenager's reply.

"Have fun, boys. See you on Monday, Smallville!" Lois said by way of parting, giving Clark a peck on his cheek.

Minutes later, they stood in the Fortress of Solitude.

Connor was speechless, his jaw hanging open. The Fortress was gunmetal gray in some areas, and regal tones of red and blue in others.

Clark led Connor through the Fortress, pointing out various rooms, before coming to what was obviously a lab. "I need to talk to someone about testing the extent of your abilities," Clark said. "I'll be just a moment."

"Okay," Connor said.

Clark then made his way into the lab. It was a fairly large room, with various pieces of equipment. Some of it, Connor noted, looked similar to what one would find in a typical gym on Earth.

"So," Clark said, a mischievous smirk on his face. "Shall we begin?"

Clark then rose into the air, eyes glowing red. Connor's own eyes widened before he saw two pillars of fire coming his way. Connor dodged left, then right, then left again as Clark fired blast after blast his way.

Clark had no intention of hurting Connor. That was why he'd let his eyes glow for a few seconds before firing. As cruel as it sounded, testing his clone like this, Clark knew that the villains of the world would not be anywhere near as forgiving.

Besides, Connor had as good of reflexes as him. That was what the test set out to prove.

Clark stopped firing heat blasts, but positioned his hands in front of him, waiting to see what Connor would do next. As he thought, Connor attacked head-on, fist cocked back. Clark blocked the first few punches, but then let Connor hit him square in the jaw.

It hurt. Hurt enough to push Clark himself back a couple inches.

_Odd_, he thought to himself. _It felt like getting punched by J'onn. Is Connor telekinetic_?

One way to find out. On Connor's next swing, Clark caught the fist coming straight at his face, and asked, "Alright, Connor, stop."

Connor, panting from exertion, wrenched his fist out of Clark's grasp. "What was that for?"

"I wanted to test your reflexes and your fighting ability. I think you might be telekinetic."

"Teleki-whatnow?"

"You can move things without touching them. On that note, I need to call a friend of mine. Can you give me a minute?"

"Sure. Mind if I look around?"

"No, I don't mind. Just be careful what you touch. I have no idea what half the things in the Fortress of Solitude do."

* * *

As Connor left, Clark pulled out his cell phone, and called J'onn J'onzz. "J'onn, are you busy at the moment?"

"Hold on a moment," J'onn answered. "I apologize; I was working on a case. I am here now. Has something happened with Connor?"

"Yes," Clark said, remembering that J'onn was a detective. "How did you know?"

"I was told that you were taking him to the Fortress today."

"Okay. Connor and I ran through an initial assessment of his abilities. Among other things, I believe he might be telekinetic."

There was a pause for a minute, before J'onn answered. "Hmmmm…. That is surprising, Superman. I suppose it is to be expected; after all, even clones can be different from their templates."

Clark mulled that over. "So Connor's not a _true _clone of me?"

"He never was," J'onn replied. "The fact that he has human DNA as well as yours is a good indicator of his individuality."

"Good point. Do you have some free time tomorrow to see Connor in person?"

"Of course. Would it be too much trouble to bring M'gaan along? Connor may get bored, and having some company would certainly help."

"No trouble at all, J'onn. Thank you."

"You are most welcome, Superman."

* * *

Connor had found something.

He was, at the moment, in a corner of the empty Fortress. He'd discovered what appeared to be a closet of some kind. Within, were several different suits, all with the familiar S-symbol on the front.

There were several different styles, but one that caught his eye the most was a black suit with red detailing. After looking it over, Connor headed towards the nearest room to change.

Clark was definitely going to be surprised.

* * *

Clark had called Batman.

Batman had been surprised (his eyes had widened under the cowl, Clark observed), before stating that he too would arrive the next day. Aqualad and Robin would also be coming, to assess Connor's potential readiness for the Team.

Clark wasn't so sure about Connor joining the Team just yet. He needed some real-world experience. Bruce knew this too.

"Hey, Dad?" a voice asked.

Clark wasn't sure what was more surprising; that Connor had snuck up on him, or that the teen had called him Dad.

It certainly wasn't the suit, which fit Connor perfectly.

"Nice suit," Clark remarked. Where did you find it?"

"A closet somewhere. It fits really well."

"Glad it fits. Hey, just to let you know, I have a few colleagues coming tomorrow. They want to see your telekinesis in action."

"Oh," Connor said. "Do I get to wear the suit?"

"You can if you want, Connor. It's made of Kryptonian materials. Almost indestructible."

"Cool! Thanks, Dad!"

"You're welcome…. Son," Clark grinned, his eyes starting to well up.


End file.
